


Batwoman Reveals Herself as a Lesbian, By Kara Danvers

by superqueerdanvers



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Coming Out, Gen, Interviews, Magazine Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superqueerdanvers/pseuds/superqueerdanvers
Summary: My version of the article Kara wrote about her interview with Batwoman.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Batwoman Reveals Herself as a Lesbian, By Kara Danvers

As rumors flew about the relationship between Batwoman and Gotham police officer Slam Bradley, Gotham’s new superhero wanted to set the record straight – or rather, gay. “There’s nothing between Bradley and me, and there isn’t going to be. I’m super gay,” she said in an interview on Friday.  
Although this is the first time Batwoman has spoken publicly about her sexuality, she has known she is a lesbian for a long time. “It was never even a question for me. I always knew I was into girls.”  
Part of the reason for Batwoman’s coming out was the widespread speculation that she was romantically involved with Slam Bradley, but that was not the only factor at play. “I was recently reminded of how far we still have to go in terms of queer visibility and representation. As a kid, I would have loved to know there was a lesbian superhero out there kicking a**. I guess I’d sort of forgotten about that in all the chaos of becoming Batwoman, but a brave young woman reminded me how important representation is. So thank you to that young woman. You know who you are. And thank you also to Dreamer, for coming out first and paving the way. It’s nice to know I’m not the first or only queer superhero out there!” Dreamer, the National City-based hero with psychic powers, came out as a transgender woman in a live television interview last year.  
When asked what she would say to LGBTQ+ young people in homophobic environments or struggling to accept themselves, she replied, “I won’t lie to you. Being gay, or queer in general, really, can be tough. I know, I’ve been there. I’ve put with my fair share of homophobic bulls***. I got kicked out of a restaurant for being gay not too long ago. But it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. You’re braver and stronger than those a**holes, and you can get through this. It is so f***ing worth it, to get to live as yourself. And if anyone gives you s***, call me, and I’ll handle it.”


End file.
